


[podfic] cracks are where the light gets in

by growlery



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: halfamoon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's eighteen when they come, the boy and the girl, and she's lovely with makeup on, powders from faraway lands charming roses onto her lips and a proper maidenly blush into her cheeks (though no one in the village believed her a proper maiden. Not at the end.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] cracks are where the light gets in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cracks are where the light gets in](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9704) by indigostohelit. 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html).

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q9uff472wy5i3qe)  
mp3 / 4:04 / 3.8MB  
  
[download the anthology at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome-ladies-podfic-anthology-ii-anthology-audiobook)  
m4b / 7:31:12 / 307.0 MB  



End file.
